Tonks Luna Drabbles
by SisterOfNights
Summary: A collection of drabble-long stories. Each one is a separate chapter, unrelated to the others. There will be death, gore, fluff, non-magic AU, femmeslash  yes, you heard me, femmeslash . First chapter is intro, read it. I promise they'll be good!
1. Intro

Basic idea of this fic: You pick a pairing of your choosing and then play your iPod on shuffle. You write 10 fics about the first 10 songs you hear. The time you have to write one of the fics is the duration of the song it corresponds to, and not a second more. You'll have all the time in the world later to review.

Pairing: Tonks/Luna

Comments: There will be death, gore, fluff, non-magic AU, femmeslash. You were warned! DO NOT read if it's not your cup of tea! Comments like 'this shite sucks' or 'you people are sick' or 'faggots, burn in hell' won't be tolerated, although I would appreciate some _constructive_ criticism.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's characters are definitely not mine! Just borrowing them, and warping the relationships.

**_::::READ::::_** Author's note: I have ten Luna/Tonks fics for all you readers. Most of them are exremely short, no longer than drabbles. I'm putting up two right now. They will all be different, unconnected, and the style in which they're written will differ according to the idea and song. Now the important thing: I will post another chapter for each reviewer who says they want to read more. So no more blabbering, lets get to the fun part!


	2. Depeche Mode

Words: 229

Warning: Some kissing and drugged youth.

**Depeche Mode – Dead of Night**

Loud harsh sirens of police cars and ambulances followed Tonks. Plowing through cold lights of streetlamps, she focused on her destination.

_The Zombie Room_ was a dark,dingy underground bar in muggle Edinburgh. All kinds of dregs hung there, mainly for the music, drugs, alcochol, and, of course, the other dregs. The only witches were usually Tonks and Luna. Luna was the DJ/barman, which was convenient for both of them: Tonks was an auror, a nine to five job (except when she had to go abroad and hunt down death eaters), and Luna was a night bird, sleeping during the day and waking at dawn. That meant they had the night to themselves.

The woman, knowing what she needed, entered the bar, heading straight for the DJ's panel. Luna had her eyes closed, listening transfixed, rocking absentmindedly with the music. Tonks, already remembering the exact taste of Luna's lips on hers, took the girl in her arms and slipped her tongue in the other's gaping mouth. Luna didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Tonks, she just wound her arms around her lover and responded to the kiss. She let Tonks caress her tenderly, as the boys near them who weren't too drugged to say a thing started wolf-whistling. Tonks smiled into the kiss. 'As if they don't see this every night', she thought, holding Luna tighter.


	3. Rammstein

Words: 293

Warning: mentions of rape/incest

**Rammstein – Wiener Blut** Words: 293

'Poor girl' thought the auror. They all knew Xenophilius Lovegood was a crazy old bat, but a harmless, snargle-loving one, not the daughter-molesting scum he turned out to be. And, honestly, who'd have thought he was? He always looked too engulfed in his nonexistent magical beasts to be doing anything else, like raping his only child. They couldn't have known, couldn't have prevented it.

The result now was a devastated, hysterical Luna, who shook violently and screamed her head off when anybody tried to touch her. She was curled on the floor, crying and rocking back and forth, whispering inaudible words to herself.

After contemplating on the scene in front of her for quite some time, Tonks finally decided it was too much for the girl to handle alone, and bent down to reach her. As the auror embraced Luna she immediately started kicking and yelling, but Tonks didn't release her, letting herself be kicked and clawed, knowing Luna'd get tired and stop soon.

After a few minutes the girl calmed a bit, still shaking. Tonks picked her up and carried her outside the house to a bench. She sat down, Luna in her lap, waiting for the mediwizards from St. Mungo's to come. The girl was now clutching her like a life-cord, she didn't want to let go. Tonks sighed deeply, deciding to wait for Luna to fall asleep before she laid her on the bench. She watched silently as two of her colleagues escorted the fighting, swearing Xenophilius, who was struggling to escape, and apparated him into the ministry for questioning. A strong smell of firewhisky hung in the air Lovegood had just vacated.

'This gal doesn't deserve the pain he's caused her,' observed Tonks. 'He's left her broken in pieces.'


	4. The White Stripes

Special thanks to GothicPheonix who reviewed this, wanting more.

Words: 247

Warning: kinda fluffy

**The White Stripes – You've Got Her in Your Pocket**

Walking home, the enchantments disabling her to apparate inside. Everything was glowing golden in the ripening sunrise, including the little photo of Luna she was holding. Tonks pocketed the snapshot, joy spreading through her, so much it was suffocating.

Home sweet home, she was going home. Finally.

They lived in a pretty little cottage in the middle of the nowhere, only grass and trees blown by the wind surrounding them. Tonks, being an auror often had to travel abroad for weeks and weeks, chasing the rest of Voldemort's death eaters. The good thing was that after one long mission the Ministry usually left her alone for a month or two: she wasn't obliged to work. And now she'd see her beloved gal after the longest absence so far. It was purest happiness.

Then the door had opened and Luna had appeared on the doorstep. The sun was golden, the sky, the trees, the grass, the cottage was flooded with gold, and Luna, she too was golden, in a floor-length, sheer, golden dress, her skin of little crystals and her hair, those long, glistening strands of finest silk blown around by the wind. Tonks hadn't realized she'd started running. She took the few feet left in what seemed to be almost no time and embraced Luna. The auror crushed her angel to her chest, and buried her head in Luna's neck. As the smell of love filled her, making her dizzy, Tonks knew her world was intact again.

_Now it you've gotten this far, please click the button below and review. If you want more chapters that is. I'll be posting a chapter per reviewer._


	5. Coldplay

Words: 154

With a special thanks to Slytherin God and GothicPhoenix.

Warning: shortest one so far. And a disappointed, self-pitying Luna.

**Coldplay – X & Y**

_When something is broken and you try to fix it, you just can't._

She'd first become her best friend.

_Glue will _always_ show through._

'I wanna love you but I don't know if I can.'

_I know we're broken and I try to fix it anyway I can._

Then you try to speak and everything is foreign. You try talking, but she is a stranger. Your silences are awkward, uncomfortable, when before they were perfection. Why did you have to ruin this, she cannot love you, Tonks is older, she is straight, she's not as warped as you are, dear Luna, crazy Luna. Luna, you're from outer space, you are. You don't live on this planet. And to think you could've been just friends. You could've still touched her, talked to her, smelled her, embraced her… Just not in that way. Most important, you could have still been _with_ her. You blew it all.

**Now click the button below!**


	6. Placebo

Words: 162

A/N #1: I got no reviews for the last chapter, but I'm posting this nonetheless, since this is my most read fic and I don't want to keep all of you waiting (even though you wouldn't be waiting if you just reviewed). So here is me being nice.

Warning: again Luna brooding over Tonks, this time vindictive. violence! (sort of)

**Placebo – Infra-Red**

One last thing before I exit this planet: _I_ will be the one to make you crawl, there will be no running, I will find you.

One more thing before we start the final phase: I will be the one to watch you fall, I came down to love you and you have abandoned me without a word, without a care, so ruthlessly, for some other phlegm.

I'm coming to get you, Tonks, forget your running, I'll find you.

As darkness closes around you, and breath cannot find you. As air turns to lead, you fall, drowning in your own mistakes. You see one single thing before your eyes, and it is an angel, it is me. You stretch your hand, only I can save you and you know it. But, like you withdrew yours when I needed it most, I abandon you and watch you suffocate. Revenge, before I lose my body, you are dead, you _will_ decay, I _am_ content.

_A/N #2: Be warned. If I get no reviewes I will get quite bitchy, the stubborn aries I am, so please do click the button below. Even a simple 'want more' will get you the next chapter. Furthermore, if I get enough reviewers I have a surprise for all of you that I am sure you'll like (more info in next two-three chapters)._


	7. Marilyn Manson

Words: 440

With a special thanks to Aubrey, love you dear. I love all my reviewers.

Warning: Longest one so far. Lots and lots of gore (that song is very sick). Also this is kind of cutting it close as to being a Tonks and Luna fic.

**Marilyn Manson – I Want To Kill You Like They Do In the Movies**

Sparkle, sparkle, so clean and sharp, blindingly so, meant to cut, cut, cut…

'I wanna kill you like they do in the movies,' whispered.

'I wanna kill you like they do in the movies. Don't worry, there's another one like you in real life,' swishing of a dress, a step there, a whisper here, Bellatrix Lestrange circling her pray.

_'Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut….'_ the voice in her head kept chanting merrily, maddeningly.

A knife was grasped, then dragged across a blunt surface, metal on metal.

'Don't, don't, don't…' the blond-haired girl's disheartened pleading.

The woman was playing with the leather hold.

_'Cut me, cut me, cut me, cut me in half, cut me inside…'_ murmured the little voices.

'Don't be sorry baby' knife between the girl's breasts, stationary now, found its position. 'Lucky you don't have to wake up sick, sick, sick, I'm sick of immortality. It's boredom, baby. Pure. We're only acting, baby. We're only acting, remember this, remember it,' the agonizing scream as the blade finally plunged, content, into lungs, spleen, stomach, intestines, deep, deep, and so much blood, blood everywhere.

'We're only acting baby, every time I've killed you… I just kill myself. This is not pleasure, baby, it is business.'

'Don't worry,' she chanted, Luna's eyes closing. 'You'll pretend and, I'll pretend that…'

'_Cut. Cut. Cut…'_

Bellatrix Lestrange was the notorious murderer, serial killer, modern-day Jack the Ripper. Now she had plunged her hand into the fresh, horrid tear she'd made in her new victim, searching for her heart. Just then the door of the cellar was flung open, unhinged, and a sound of a gun echoed in the following silence.

Nymphadora Tonks, in her blue uniform, ran to the operating table to evaluate the damage done to the girl. It was obvious from the door, however, that she couldn't be still alive. Tonks shoved aside the now limp body of Lestrange. She'd shot her in the shoulder, not a mortal wound, the woman had probably passed away from the pain or shock or both. The policewoman grasped Luna's wrist, failing to feel a pulse. The girl was dead. Yet another one. Fury, rage coursed through her and she stopped thinking for a moment. Kicking with all her might at the table on which all the instruments were, it collapsed, a scalpel flew in the air and its downfall scraped her arm. She felt pain, but rage was stronger. Clutching her arm, she looked at the girl. Poor, poor girl. And she _was_ a beauty, wasn't she… That angelic face of hers, long blond hair, and luminous skin. Lean body, naked in front of her. But dead.

**A/N: I'll be out of town tomorrow, so I won't be able to post if there are any reviews, but by all means, do click the button below and review. I will update as many chapters as necessary. Surprise will be revealed in the chapter after next.**


	8. Thom Yorke

Words: 140

A special thanks to Diva .Trix. Lestrange , thank you for reviewing, dear.

Warning: Brooding Tonks.

**Thom Yorke – Black Swan**

'You're like a black swan, dear.'

'How so?' Luna asked, perplexed.

'Well you've always been warped and weird. You're just too strange, everybody thinks so… You've tried and tried to please them all, but that just isn't happening.' Tonks was the one acting strange.

'I believe people are weird, not me... When they refuse to open their eyes and believe the obvious.'

'True, you are a human being, more so than any of us. Human to the core, the very idea of Human, itself. But nobody knows it, they don't realize.' Tears were flowing down her cheeks.' You're a black swan, a black swan, black swan' she continued whispering, then only mouthing it, her voice lost in sobs. Luna took the woman in her arms.

'This is fucked up. Fucked up. I know. We're black swans, we are,' croaked Tonks.

**A/N:**** I will (again) be out of town tomorrow, this time returning after four days. If you review before the day ends (as it it is noon for me now) I'll post another fic. So kindly click the button below. I still refuse to write without reviews as they are what keeps me going with fics. Also, the surprize will be revealed in the next chapter! Watch out!**


	9. The Cure

Words: 146

With a special thanks to my reviewers WayTooStrange and Diva .Trix. Lestrange

A/N1: Sorry for uploading it now, I had intended on doing so yesterday evening. Unfortunately I got burned with hot oil while I was frying zuccini for dinner. My palm was all red and it hurt badly. I'm perfectly ok now, or I wouldn't be posting this.

Warning: SLASH! (fanally)

**The Cure – Scream**

And her voice, ah! She needed to hear it in fullest ecstasy.

With every thrust of the woman's fingers, Luna moaned and quivered, wanting more. Their kiss was unbroken, both clinging to the other's lips. Tonks kept caressing the blond girl beneath her with the hand that was not preoccupied, breasts, sides, thighs, while Luna simply held strong onto the purple-haired's waist and neck.

Luna was so completely engulfed in pleasure, on the verge of tipping, and then, with a final, deep thrust, and Tonks's hand on her erect nipple, she gave over to orgasm. Her back arched, pelvis up in the air, her spine almost a perfect 'C', and the scram, the scream of oh, so pure pleasure. She finally tore away from Tonks's mouth, the metamorphmagus now leaving soothing kisses on the blond's neck.

Screm, darling, scream, this is passion, this is pleasure. Ecstasy.

**A/N2:** **Aaaand, the surprize! *dramatic drumming* I'll be turning one of these little fictions into a full-length story (kind of like my 'Little Soul' one, you might want to look at it, I rather love it, pairing is Luna/Bellatrix). The thing is that _you_ (yes, you heard me, you there) will be telling me which one. I'll have a poll up on my profile when I finish this project.**


End file.
